


I'd like it if you'd stay

by Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Old Married Couple, POV Otabek Altin, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: And it feels like things have never changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My other story, In Spite of This World is a bit delayed, so I'm just posting this little thing! I hope you like it! In Spite of This World should be back in the next few days, and I'm sure you'll all love part 2!

Sometimes, it’s in these little moments he remembers.

With Yuri gathered up in his arms, scrolling through his kindle that he’s kept through all these years. The screen is cracked, but the cover is rose gold, so what’s the point in fixing it? He’s wearing short sleeves, so their skin is pressed together. A bony elbow is pressed into his ribs, and he shifts, much to the one-that-is-currently-using-him-as-a-mattress’s dismay.

As always, in these moments, it all comes back.

Long gone are the days of shitty no-name brand orange juice and sharp toothed blow jobs behind buildings (although the thought is sometimes tempting, they know better than that now. They’re adults now), and Otabek doesn’t mind. This is just as nice. This quiet warmth is satisfying, and kind.

Yuri doesn’t like talking about those times.

Not about the medals. The medals are his pride and joy, and he could talk about them for hours, infused with his own memories of how he got them.

He doesn’t like the sweet bitterness that comes along with it.

He doesn’t like how mean he used to be, but Otabek keeps telling him that he didn’t mind. Being a world champion at the age of fifteen is a lot to handle. It’s understandable, but that doesn’t mean Yuri stops trying to make up for it.

“I’m sorry for my shitty personality,” he said.

“You don’t have a shitty personality,” Otabek said, wrapping him up, squeezing the thoughts out of him with tight hugs and soothing words.

“I was a real dick, huh?” He laughed, eyes wet.

“Don’t apologize for that, please.” How could a twenty four year old know how to drive the thought out? He distracted Yuri with his lips, his warm arms, and the rest of him.

It’s just another memory.

Like their year in Almaty, where he’d have to drag Yuri into bed because he’d never go to bed at a reasonable time, or that one time he crashed his motorcycle.

That was the first time he’d seen such a look on Yuri’s face.

Also the reason he couldn’t own a motorcycle for another decade.

Oh god, he was old.

Yuri liked to pull on his hair, on the grey streaks that crept up his scalp. “Old man.” He murmured, eyes lighting up.

“Hey, you’re not doing do good yourself!” He said, kissing his freckles. “What are you now, thirty-nine?”

“Forty.” His eyes go wide. “Jesus,” said Yuri, and he flops down on the pillows. “When did that happen? I don’t feel that old.”

“I still feel the same I did about you when I was fourteen.”

“Haha, please.”

“It’s true,” he said, and Yuri leans in for a quick peck.

“Aww, always the gentleman.” His morning breath is awful, and Otabek goes to brush his teeth.

The proposal was… interesting.

He had already been planning something, so when Yuri got down on his knee and asked, he froze. That broken look on Yuri’s face would be the cause of much dishwashing and laundry folding.

Eventually, he gave his ring to Yuri, and then everything was set in motion.

It was natural, pure and unfiltered, this place they existed in together.

Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck, silent _I love you_ ’s into his pale skin. He closed his eyes, and didn’t fight back the grin.

The grin that told him he was lucky, unbelievably, incredibly lucky to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic has been taking up some time, so I hope you all understand! This fic is a bit different than my normal stuff, and I did try to change the tone a bit to fit the sort of melancholy that I wanted to achieve.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Contact me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stone-heart-of-gold


End file.
